


群山失重

by FT77 (Faith1943)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith1943/pseuds/FT77
Summary: 真正滴：欧比旺被俘虏辣！（下面的全是废话会被一一推翻（（欧比旺·肯诺比正在调查一条外环奴隶交易链，为了取得最后的、最重要的证据，他任由赏金猎人打倒他，将他带进交易内部。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 满足性癖的冲动作品，欧比旺视角＋第一人称视角，逻辑不通全是我的锅（因为根本没好好想hhhh

他的腿已经失去了知觉几乎一天了，扭曲的长度无法受力，从地下到地面他只能爬行，原力抑制项圈取代了冥想，他碰不到原力，没有形状的黑线只能了一切，这是令他最痛恨的地方。

每周都有大量奴隶隶属被带走，但是从没有人知道他们最后被输送到哪里去，或许这就是交易链中缺失的部分。他确实花了很大代价调查这个交易，但最终能够达到成果就好。只需要最后的证据。

亮光令他双眼更加疲倦，欧比旺除了皱着眉闭上眼睛以外无能为力。一个高大的杜罗人*走了进来，

他径直走到欧比旺休息的角落，用链条勾住抑制项圈。欧比旺一言不发地任由他拖着走。

看上去他是这一片的管理，这个杜罗人只出现在休息区，每次出现都会带一个奴隶隶属离开，但是没有人了解会发生什么，或许这是个切入的契机。欧比旺双手紧紧握着项圈，以免脖子被拉伤。

地面凹凸不平，再加上杜罗人用力的拉扯，不知什么时候他失去了意识，或许是在半路被突出的矿石撞到了头。欧比旺试图伸手按按流血的头他打开开眼，一面干燥的岩石，这是一个直接在岩石中开凿的阶梯，简单地布置了固定杆和铁门。

一个绝地奴隶。哈哈。他想着，他们终于想用他做点什么了？这比欧比旺预料的要早几天。不过也不远了。

他的脚尖刚刚着地，一直高高悬挂在铁链上，他几乎能听见肩颈还是比那些奴隶贩子要做什么，目前看来他们的目的非常模糊。

欧比旺尝试触碰原力，不出意料还是被弹了回来。失去始终围绕在身边的事物是令人难以接受的，尽管已经过去了将近十天。

一阵机械的运转声，金属摩擦，链条转动，缠在这位绝地大师小臂上的铁链被拉了上去

-

你拉下链条控制闸，看着透明窗户后的人因骨折脱臼和肌肉拉伤而痛苦地轻轻哼鸣着，矿石刺入的伤口崩裂开来，血液像秒针一样滴答在地面，或许几分钟后就是小小的一滩。

出于相当人道的精神，你让他在采矿场潜伏了九天，你能切削他时常引起监视的表现，但他自己并不能确定。只有你知道这不假，总有一个监视器从不离开他，这位为了任务不惜亲身闯入的绝地。一名

绝地奴隶属……啊……只有欧比旺·肯诺比……再无人有那样美丽的形态，声音……现在-至少将来几个星期，他都将是你的。你站在控制台后，隔着视窗看着你的绝地。

你拉下另一个手闸，这个地方由你亲自设计，一切都是为了这段美好的时光。

蓝色的闪电从放电器中窜出，顺着链条通向你的绝地的全身，在不怎么明亮的空间中那像是白色的光芒。你看着你的绝地抽搐，身体上的肌肉颤动着，脖子上-手臂上-赤裸的腰上-你目不转睛地看着。

他似乎撑不住了，头低了下去，蓝绿的双眼也几近你遗憾地停住了，你还不想他死。

一剂温和的刺激剂从黑色的项圈注射到绝地身体里。他的呼吸逐渐正常了起来，微弱，缓慢。

你又拉下了手闸。

\- 

他的心跳逼着他呼吸起来，欧比旺感觉好像有人烧坏了他身体里的每一根神经他不明白他们这么做的目的，或者说到他想不出什么目的是需要受到电击的。

总体为止，进展几乎不可见，而那种隐隐的窥视感又出现了，但现在欧比旺已经不再怀疑这是不是他的错觉。他的脑子一团乱麻，清晰的只有任务，他已经无法确认自己的分析是否正确了。  
两个呼吸后，白光再次缠绕下来。

-

四五次重复后，你中断了观察。绝地的呼吸浅而急促，鼻尖额头的汗水顺着皮肤流下来。曾经鲜艳的嘴唇也暗淡下来。往后的日子还很多，我们最好慢慢来。

tbc.  
————————————————————  
*我瞎几把编的种族  
问不科学就是原力加成，这个“你”是个很牛逼的工具人，大背景是AO


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 属性变得奇怪了起来 没有逻辑，爽就行了

沉默的空旷的黑暗笼罩了他的意识，曾经他以为时光缺了原力就是空虚的，现在没有原力的时光也变得温暖起来。

——  
你在监视板后站了许久，看着这个被吊起来的美的形体。奶油色的裤子——曾经是奶油色的——被血液和矿物质染成了斑驳的深色，绝地的外袍早就被拿走了，赤裸的上身，那美丽的、昏暗中闪光的浅色皮肤。这个星球的夜晚很长，只有生活在地面的本地生物会遵循自然歇息的规律，矿井和盐场的奴隶夜以继日地工作，和其他几个星球一起向大部分外环和少数内环的星系输送资源。

底下的牢房中自然没有日出一说，你按下开关，看着晃眼的白光在视窗后亮起，绝地因为项圈的刺激一下惊醒了，那是被短暂地电了一下。

你离开监视室，从牢房正前方的铁门进入，绝地眯起眼睛试图辨认你的模样，但你知道强光会让他一无所获。很快他便放弃直视你，目光转向了地面。

“绝地大师……武士团将你们保护得很好。”声音从你的面罩下传出，“我听说曾有议员提议在全息网上公布你们所有人的信息，以便人民的，啊，赞颂。然而被长老会拒绝了，你们都知道这样做的后果，很好。”

快反击我，用你的语言。你想到。

欧比旺咬了咬口腔里的肉，你看到那汗涔涔地脸颊上凹下去了一个小窝，很快又变回了原样。他还是不开口，哦，问点什么吧！让我有机会救你也救我，说点什么吧！你盯着悬挂的绝地，牢房中除了你自己的穿过面罩的呼吸声外一片寂静。绝地无声地呼吸着。说点什么！

上天眷顾，这名俘虏、奴隶开口了。你无数次从监控录像中听到的声音——那经过了电子分解又合成的声音——此时就在耳边。无疑采矿场的沙尘和少水的生活打磨了欧比旺的声音，他有着辨识度很高的口音，熟悉又难以模仿。

“如果不这么做，当然，你也知道很危险。我不认为这是个什么可以继续的话题，如果——”他顿了一下，“如果这么做了后果相当严重，结束。”

你笑了起来，尽管欧比旺看不见。“我们开始说正事吧，欧比旺·肯诺比。我很期待接下来你我交流的时光。”你后退一步，静止站立着，“我希望你能加入我，成为同盟。”一个执着、坚韧的绝地。

“同盟？”绝地平静地说，“我很惊讶在那次爆炸后你们仍有如此想法。”他说的是两天前那次清晨他造成的矿坑爆炸，正是那次爆炸令这个星球同星系的物资交流推迟到下一年。 

“是啊，我知道你会这么说，如果你不想屈服，只能按我意愿被打碎。”你盯着眼前狼狈的人，在不知轻重的赏金猎人敲坏他的膝盖骨后，欧比旺仍能制造那样的混乱，“我们有最后一件事要解决，绝地大师。”

你退到门边，触须缠住俘虏的双腿。胫骨和腓骨随着一声巨响断裂了，这声音被欧比旺痛苦的轻声呼喊所淹没，你等了一会儿，曾经支撑他双臂的锁链松开了，带着欧比旺一起跌在地上。撞击使新的断裂处发出响声，令绝地大师呻吟起来。

——

疼痛的跳跃感代替了双腿的微弱感知，他的呼吸变得短促，努力减缓着疼痛，试图推开淹没他的痛楚。

“只是为了预防任何可能出现的麻烦。”他听到这个电子失真的声音低声咆哮道，“或许断了两条腿还是很难掀起什么风浪的。”

欧比旺抬起头，从下方能看到这个生物的呼吸器，他——它——她——是靠面罩呼吸的，但和普罗孔大师不大一样。他没法再细看了，痛苦的薄雾笼罩着他，唯一能感受的是安静而满意的情绪。绑缚手臂的锁链被一双机械手固定在了手腕与地面的半圆铁环，门开了又关，室内变暗了，机械活动的声音在头昏脑涨下也像是从四面八方传来的一样。

他听到细微的摩擦声，那是什么东西划过地板的声音，突然变为破空声，他的背部开始剧烈地疼痛。欧比旺低声呻吟着，双臂连着手腕紧紧拉扯着锁链，他的身体本能地想要避开疼痛，尽管大脑告诉他这不可能。又一个尖锐的划开空气的声音，鞭子落在他的后背，在第一个鞭伤上留下另一个。

他竭尽全力保持静止，因为每个动作都会使手腕流血，鞭子一次又一次落下仍然会使他的身体抽搐，直到背部布满猩红的条纹。每次鞭子落下都会给他喘息的时间——让他感受疼痛、恢复神智，让他能完全感受到下一次痛苦，但又永远没让他完全恢复过来。

机械的精确是冷血的，冷兵器被星球之间的战争抛弃，但仍活在每个个体之间。在鞭子落下的空隙，欧比旺苦中作乐地想到。

白光下他的后背几乎浸满了血液和汗水，它们流进开放的创口，他只能算是被拉扯着不倒下去，铁链轻轻碰撞在一起，他的胸膛随着呼吸起伏。

这次休息的时间格外长，很快他就听到熟悉的机械交换的声音、熟悉的破空声，鞭子落在他后背的伤口时他明白了这么长时间的休息是为了什么。

那感觉就像一整块肉从后背上撕了下来，火辣辣的剧痛在原先的伤口上纵横交错地蔓延开来，就像背部浇上了什么沸腾的金属。空气从他的肺里挤了出去，就像一块肌肉被抓住、扯开、拉走了一样。

第二次鞭打后，一切都变得模糊了起来，他不记得他有没有尖叫，尽管嗓子干得冒烟，不过很快就有血从内里涌上来润了喉咙。

每一处伤口似乎都融在了一起，没有一毫米完好无损，两次鞭打之间的间隙拉长了，不止一次他就要沉入黑暗，思维就将要涣散，但仍然，他的身体都会得到足够的喘息时间让他恢复意识。他的尖叫变成断断续续的抽抽，接着变成无意识的呜咽，他已经没力气继续了。

欧比旺没有注意到这是什么时候停止的，痛苦占据了全部心神。他透过半睁的眼睛，看到门开了，同样的靴子同一双机械手在项圈上系了什么东西，随后绕过他——似乎将鞭子取了下来。

那人离开了，留下两条细细的红痕，那是两条鞭子尾巴擦过地面留下的。

他筋疲力尽，浑身发抖，不知是冷得还是疼得。无意识的黑暗终于迫近，欧比旺感激地沉入了它的怀抱，闭上了眼，痛苦被抛在身后。

tbc.


End file.
